When the Gate was Closed
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: In 2004, the Digital Gate was closed, forced the Digidestined to live separately with their own digimon about a year and two months, until the distortions appeared and reunited them... Took place before the events in tri.


**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Adventure & Digimon Adventure 02 © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 1999-2000, Digimon Adventure Tri. © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation, 2015. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Well, after I watched the first four episodes of Digimon Adventure Tri., I have an idea to make a fan fiction based on that ova, so I write this. This is like a tribute to the 02 kids, as I heard that many of the fans outside that wanted if tri retcon 02. You know, even though 02 didn't written well, it's my favorite season.

However, happy reading! ^^

* * *

 **.**

 **When the Gate was Closed…**

 **.**

* * *

 _April 2004…_

On Friday, three days before the school's entrance ceremony, all of the twelve Digidestined came to the digital world with their own digimon, as they had free time to meet there. All of them shared anything which happened with them in this two years while they sat down onto the ground and enjoyed some snacks.

"Ah, finally!" Daisuke smiled happily as he said, "We'll start the day as the middle school students next Monday, right Hikari-chan, Ken, Takeru?"

Three of them nodded, then Hikari said, "I'm so excited. We'll attend the school's entrance ceremony together."

"Unfortunately, I still live in Tamachi so I can't be in the same school with you all," Ken sighed, "If only I can move to Odaiba…"

"Don't be sad, Ken. Moreover, we still can meet with each other here," Daisuke cheered Ken up, "You just need to come here and inform us that you want to meet us here."

"Hey, you're right, Daisuke," Ken finally smiled, "At least, I still can meet you all here."

"Well, I don't know why, but… I feel that the digital gate wil be closed soon, and…" Takeru paused for a moment before he added, "When that happens, we can't come here anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke while he raised his eyebrows, "Takeru, why do you say that? As long as we have D-3 in our hands, we can open the digital gate anytime."

"Uh, I know about it, Daisuke-kun, but… you know, the digital world is safe now, and… we don't have any important reason to come here anymore," Takeru explained. The blonde haired boy then sighed and turned his head to see Patamon, who was talking with the others' digimon, "Just like the moment when I and the others used our crests' power to restore the digital world. Right after that, we came back to the real world, and then the gate was closed."

"You mean, the moment before I met V-mon at the first time?" the goggle boy asked again, which Takeru replied with a nod.

"Actually, I also think about it, Takeru-kun," Hikari admitted, "Even though we have D-3 now, it doesn't mean that the digital gate will be opened forever."

"Well, I hate to admit it, but I agree with Takeru-kun and Hikari-san," Koushiro added, "I have a feeling that something will happen here today, and actually, I also come here to make sure that there isn't anything wrong that happens here."

"Even so, we come here to share our life story, so don't think about it too serious, Koushiro-kun," Mimi assured him, "We just need to be relax."

"Actually, I doubt it, Mimi-kun," Jou sighed, "Next year, I'll be in the third grade, and even though the preparation of my college entrance exam will start next year, I still have to learn so many things this year."

"Oh, you're so pathetic, Jou-senpai," commented Mimi. She giggled, "You really like to learn a lot of things, as usual."

"It couldn't help. I should learn about all of them to reach my goal," he took a can of soft drink, "and you're so lucky that the new school year in America will begin in September, while all of us will start it on the next Monday."

"Sorry," Mimi smiled, "I just want to make sure that today will be a relax day for all of us. However, we still have time for fun."

Right after Mimi said that, Agumon warned, "Minna, something weird happens with the television where you all come here."

"Eh? Really?" Taichi stood up, "Agumon, what happened with the television?"

"It seems like, the television want to disappear," answered him, "Just like the other televisions outside there."

"Hey, so that television is the only one which is still available here?" Mimi realized something, "and that's why, We arrived from the same television, even though I didn't come from the same place with you all…"

"Well, actually, we also didn't come from the same place," Hikari said, "I, Takeru-kun, Daisuke-kun and Iori-kun came from the computer room in the elementary school, while Miyako-san, onii-chan, Yamato-san, Sora-san, Koushiro-san and Jou-san came here from Koushiro-san's house."

"Then, I came from my house," added Ken, "Even so, what does it mean?"

"Alright, it seems like, your guess is right, Takeru-kun," Koushiro concluded, "If the television starts to disappear, it means that… the gate will be closed very soon."

"Then, what should we do now?" asked the blonde haired boy, "Koushiro-san, should we… leave all of our digimon here?"

"Hey! Do we really need to leave them here?" Daisuke said, realized with what Takeru said, "Can we just bring them home as usual?"

"Well, even though all of them can survive in the real world, it's better for all of our digimons to live here, in the digital world," Koushiro explained, "Daisuke-kun, we should leave them here."

"Impossible…" Daisuke sighed. He bowed his head, "I have plan to bring Chibimon to the entrance ceremony, though…"

"Well then, if we really need to do that, we don't have choice," Miyako patted Daisuke's shoulder, "If that is the best for Hawkmon and the others, we just need to do that. We just need to leave them here until we have another chance to come here again."

"Alright, I think it's better for us to go home now," the redhead suggested to the others, "We should go out from here before the last television disappear."

The other nodded, then they went home, after said goodbye to their own digimons.

Since that day, the digital gate was closed for a year and two months, and then… the distortions appeared… brought four of them to come back there and had a battle.

They usually won in the battle before, but in this battle, they didn't. Even they didn't have time to come back home. They were trapped… and they just could rely on the others to save them there…


End file.
